A l'eau de rose
by Xunaly
Summary: N'oublie pas de m'oublier un peu, Yukimura. ou "Parce que l'inspiration vient sur un couvercle de cuvette de toilette, au beau milieu de la nuit"


**

* * *

**

**A l'eau de rose [MUSE - Resistance / Laura Pausini - Due ]  
**

* * *

Elle était morte. Disparue, trop tôt.

Elle n'aurai pas dû partir ainsi si vite. Elle était jeune, avait la vie devant elle. La vie devant eux. Elle avait été son avenir, le sourire qui au matin lui donnait envie de respirer à pleins poumons. Celle pour qui il était près à se ranger, décrocher la lune si seulement elle avait osé lui demander. Son tout fait de presque rien.

Yukimura n'avait pas compris, ne s'était jamais pardonné.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et si seulement elle était arrivée quelques minutes en retard, si elle n'avait pas traversé, si son téléphone avait brusquement sonné pour l'arrêter, si ce conducteur avait pris une autre rue, fauché une autre personne... Tous ces "si" affreux qui l'avaient torturé des nuits entières alors que l'âme en peine, il venait une énième fois se recueillir sur sa tombe, pleurer, demander pardon sans jamais obtenir aucune réponse.

Il ne le faisait plus maintenant.

Elle était partie mais la vie continuait dans des tons mornes qui l'ennuyait désormais. Il avait dû reprendre la route, ses habitudes, faire semblant de sourire, assurer que tout allait bien sans pouvoir crier que non, tout allait mal, que plus rien n'avait de valeur ni de goût, qu'il ne pouvait plus se regarder en face sans ressentir cette honte... Et il venait sur sa tombe chaque jour après son boulot, ses quelques minutes de repos entre lui et elle, sans personne pour intervenir entre eux. Juste le silence du cimetière, les feuilles rousses qui s'envolent, quelques plaintes étouffées pour accompagner les siennes. Même s'il ne pleurait plus maintenant parce qu'il ce l'était interdit.

Pour elle.

La clochette tinta alors qu'il entrait dans la petite boutique de fleuriste où il venait toujours avant d'aller la voir. Sa petite manie que de lui apporter un bouquet pour parer la pierre sombre de son autel et mettre un peu de gaieté en ces lieux, à défaut d'en mettre dans son cœur ; comme il le faisait à chacun de leur rendez-vous simplement pour voir se parer ses yeux de cette lueur si particulière dont le souvenir lui échappait au fil du temps sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

**"Vous désirez ?**

**_Un bouquet."**

Il avait répondu simplement, ne s'étonnant même pas de cette question que le fleuriste ne lui posait plus depuis longtemps, ne prenant même pas conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce dernier mais d'un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu par ici avant. Il demeurait dans ses rêves où elle était là, à l'attendre, loin de la réalité et du regard doré qui le fixa un long instant pour se détourner.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui présenta le bouquet que Yukimura s'étonna de l'arrangement plus étrange et hétéroclite que les préparations mesurées qu'il obtenait d'habitude. L'ensemble avait cependant de son charme et ne cherchant pas plus loin, il paya et s'en fut avec rejoindre son aimée que le destin s'était décidé à lui arracher avec un cruel plaisir. Et comme d'habitude il lui parla, de ces jours qui se ressemblaient, du manque et de son goût amer qui restait sur sa langue, de ses peurs et ses doutes contre lesquelles elle ne pouvait plus le réconforter... De toutes ces choses qui alourdissaient son cœur et s'effaçaient avec les jours, de ces détails qu'il ne parvenait plus à retrouver et qui ne faisait que le toucher davantage.

Qu'il ne s'aimait plus. Qu'elle lui manquait.

Il partit pour revenir le lendemain, à sa boutique de fleurs. L'adolescent était encore là et s'étonna de sa présence sans oser vraiment lui poser de questions, certainement que son visage marqué y était pour quelque chose. Il n'en savait rien, il ne le remarqua même pas se contentant comme d'habitude de prendre son bien pour aller le déposer comme d'habitude sur sa tombe. Sortir une cigarette et la tirer en silence, une mauvaise habitude qu'il devait à sa mort, parce qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau à lui dire mais qu'il tenait à être là...parce qu'il n'y avait aucune autre place ailleurs où il aurait dû être à l'instant.

**"Pardon mon amour, il est tard désormais. Je serai là, demain."**

Il caressa d'un geste hésitant la pierre grise, inconscient qu'il prononçait cette phrase à chaque fois, chaque rencontre en une mécanique parfaitement huilée, que la force des mots faiblissaient dans sa bouche, que l'intention disparaissait peu à peu...

Et il était là le lendemain, la sonnette tintant à son entrée. L'adolescent était déjà afféré à arranger son bouquet avec un sérieux professionnel, Yukimura se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête lorsqu'il le lui annonça. Il attendait quand le fleuriste se présenta à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres pour ce client qu'il connaissait bien désormais.

**"Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien mon nouvel apprenti ?" **Lui demanda t-il en désignant le jeune homme qui emballait avec aisance un nouvel ensemble de fleurs plus rayonnantes les unes que les autres.

A demi-mots il répondit un "oui", pour se figer et reporter son attention sur l'adolescent. Juste le temps de prendre conscience que depuis deux jours déjà il s'occupait de ces bouquets, que si ceux-ci étaient différents de d'habitude cela venait de là, tout simplement.

Il paya et partit.

Le lendemain il était de nouveau là à répondre avec maladresse au "bonjour" chaleureux que l'adolescent lui lança sans se retourner, le nez dans ses fleurs, sifflotant un air tranquille avec une adresse certaine. Yukimura attendait comme d'habitude en silence. Néanmoins aujourd'hui, il se sentait étrangement reposé dans cette petite boutique aux couleurs chatoyantes qui fusaient de tout part. Il y avait ce sifflotement joyeux qui le tranquillisait et qu'il trouvait beau, n'ayant jamais réussi à faire de même.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, cigarette et briquet abandonnés sur un coin de tombe, il tentait vaillamment d'imiter le jeune adolescent sans y parvenir. La vieille dame de la rangée dix-huit passa dans l'allée comme d'habitude et lui adressa un sourire indulgent pour ses premiers essais. Étrangement il se sentit l'envie d'y répondre et une esquisse discrète étira ses lèvres alors qu'il reportait son attention sur sa tombe, le cœur allégé.

Comme le jour suivant alors qu'il franchissait le pas de porte du fleuriste pour retrouver l'ambiance douce et tranquille. Ce fut cette fois un air mélancolique qui l'accueillit et le toucha si fortement qu'il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier trop vite. Il partit prestement son bouquet sur le bras, ne s'accordant qu'un bref instant pour remarquer la couleur dorée de ce regard et y échapper, sans demander son reste.

Il manquait d'air. Il devait la voir.

Mais il revint comme toujours à la boutique. Chaque fois un peu plus curieux quant à ce qu'il découvrirait : ses cheveux platines naturellement, sa taille petite, ses mains blessées par le travail, son goût prononcé pour les roses aux couleurs sombres... Pour n'en sortir qu'un peu plus chamboulé chaque jour et comme incertain. Avec cet envie au creux du ventre qu'était d'y aller, qui ne s'était jamais faite aussi présente que maintenant, ce besoin de lui en parler le soir sur sa tombe, d'en devenir intarissable pour hésiter doucement et siffler avec maladresse l'air nouveau qu'il aurait entendu. Il repensait à ces quelques minutes de sa vie qu'il ne parvenait pas à prévoir, aux touches colorées qui éclairaient sa morne habitude. A cet accord tacite qui se tissait entre lui et l'adolescent, leur rituel, ses petites manies qui devenaient inconscientes tant et si bien que la clochette n'avait plus besoin de retentir pour annoncer son arrivée. Les bouquets tous plus différents les uns que les autres, toujours plus beaux et parfaits. Son prénom que peut être il parviendrait à apprendre demain en tant que petite surprise de la journée...

Il pensait à tout cela, tant qu'il en oubliait ces cigarettes dans son tiroir, ses doutes dans le placard, sa honte dans le miroir... Il ne portait même plus sa montre qui minutait chaque instant de son existence, se laissait porter vers d'autres lieux, oser s'y aventurer pour simplement s'asseoir sur ce banc au milieu d'autres, regarder ces enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais se courir après, sourire...

Et il se sentait bien. Il ne revoyait plus les images de l'accident dès qu'il fermait les yeux repasser en boucle jusqu'à le paniquer complètement. La silhouette désarticulée par le choc devenait ombre et il ne conservait d'elle que leurs meilleurs moments avec une tendresse tranquille bien loin de sa dépendance des derniers mois.

Yukimura chassait les cauchemars, s'amusait à répondre au geste de tête discret de Sasuke -puisque c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait- par un sourire, surprenait avec plaisir l'étonnement dans ses jolis yeux dorés, lui lançait un "au revoir" tranquille car assuré de revenir le lendemain. Comme chaque fois. Comme toujours.

Comme cette fin d'après-midi là. Il s'était appuyé contre le comptoir et attendait patiemment, observant les rangées aux étalages tous plus fleurissant les uns que les autres. Un peu curieux quant à la prochaine composition rieuse que lui ferait son fleuriste personnel, se redressant alors qu'il entendait le sifflement joyeux se faire plus distinct, annonciateur.

Pour se figer brutalement.

Inconscient de ce bouquet de roses d'un sombre rouges des plus simples que lui tendait Sasuke. Inconscient que le fleuriste revenait de l'arrière-boutique et s'étonnait de son immobilité. Inconscient de la vieille dame de la rangée dix-huit qui venait d'entrer en faisant tinter la clochette.

Il y avait ce sourire. Là. Sur ce visage.

Magnifique.

Un sourire qui lui en rappelait un autre. Non, différent. Si apaisant. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici. Sa petite surprise de la journée. Cette dernière petite chose, la plus importante de toute, qu'il remarquait enfin après tant de semaines.

Un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

**"Qu'attendez-vous pour le prendre ?"**

La question surprise du fleuriste tira Yukimura de sa rêverie. Reprenant brutalement pieds avec la réalité, il constata les roses que lui tendait toujours Sasuke dont le si joli sourire avait laissé place à une petite moue curieuse et un peu impatiente. Puis les mots parvinrent à son esprit pour y tourner en boucle.

Attendre. Attendait. Qu'attendait-il oui ?

Il n'y eut que l'exclamation surprise de l'adolescent alors qu'il s'emparait de son poignet pour l'entraîner derrière lui hors de la boutique, pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Le fleuriste tout comme la dame du dix-huit, eux, demeurèrent figés un long instant pour échapper une œillade amusée alors qu'ils constataient les lieux désormais désertés des deux hommes.

**"Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait dans un sens si large..."**

Mais Yukimura était déjà bien loin, sur sa tombe. Sasuke silencieux demeurait derrière lui alors qu'il déposait avec douceur le bouquet sur la pierre sombre. Ayant un regard tendre pour l'effigie froide avant d'en caresser la dureté avec douceur, étrangement conscient qu'il ne viendrait pas demain. Peut être le jour d'après. Qui sait ? Mais pas demain.

Non, pas demain.

Et derrière lui l'adolescent attendait, incertain, étrangement gêné de cette intimité où il n'aurait pas dû être. Il voulu retrouver la boutique, s'éloigner de ce spectacle qui créait en lui un trouble nouveau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ressentir... Ses pieds demeurèrent ancrer dans le sol. Il ne pouvait s'échapper. Même lorsque Yukimura se redressa pour lui faire face et le contempler d'un regard trop doux qui lui tordait les entrailles et chauffait ses joues. Même lorsque l'homme eut un dernier geste de salut pour la tombe accompagné d'un murmure dont il perçut seulement le prénom de Misaki. Même lorsqu'une main plus grande que la sienne s'en empara pour le tirer à ses côtés. Même lorsqu'ils quittèrent ainsi le cimetière en silence pour reprendre la route de la boutique d'un pas tranquille.

A vrai dire, Sasuke devait avouer aussi...qu'il n'en avait plus vraiment envie, de lui échapper.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

_Quelques p'tites notes :__ 'Jour ! _

_Je sais ce que vous pensez : Et zut ! Encore une de ces bêtises à l'eau de rose, affreusement guimauve qui n'arrive jamais dans la vraie vie ! Et je ne pourrais malheureusement que vous répondre : C'est le cas de le dire ! _

_Bon, aller certes. Je dois vous ennuyer à force mais ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute cette fois-ci. Laissez-moi vous éclairer à propos d'une partie du résumé concernant une cuvette de toilette en plein milieu de la nuit, voulez-vous -parce que j'aime raconter quelques petites histoires autour de mes créa's. _

_Il était hier soir, ce matin devrais-je dire plutôt, à trois heures, une pauvre petite lycéenne qui se réveilla d'un coup, prise d'une subite inspiration affreusement guimauve mais ô combien mignônne ! Désespérée de perdre le rêve qui s'était imposée à elle, là voilà qui s'empare d'un crayon, d'un carnet -dans le noir je ne vous dis pas !- et de son pauvre MP3 pour faire de la lumière. Mais voilà le MP3 en question ne fournit de la lumière assez puissance que le temps des cinq secondes de son allumage. Rageuse, la lycéenne désespère de pouvoir écrire l'idée subite qui s'est imposée à elle. Mais elle ne renonce pas et trouve la solution ! _

_Soit voilà l'explication à ma fatigue d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai dormi que trois petites heures pour finir ma nuit sur le couvercle de la cuvette des toilettes pour avoir accès à une lumière constante et suffisante pour écrire. Et ce soir je ne veux qu'une chose, que c'est bien d'avoir l'âme d'artiste et de vouloir rédiger des petits textes stupides fleur bleue...  
_

_Mais c'est encore mieux de dormir !  
_

_Quoique me connaissant... J'hésite quand même entre les deux..._

_En attendant de me décider,  
_

_BONNE NUIT !_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER : Samurai Deeper Kyo à notre honorable Akimine Kamijyo.**

**Couvercle de la cuvette des toilettes à moi. **

**Remerciements : A mon fidèle stylo couleur bleu nuit demeurant toujours à portée de main et à mon carnet. **

**Et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs avis sur mes différents écrits pour me faire par de leurs émotions. Je ne saurai jamais vous remercier assez de me consacrer ces quelques secondes. Ce sont des commentaires inestimables à mes yeux, parce qu'être lu dans l'anonymat ne demeure pas la même chose. **

**Pensez à payer vos auteurs, faites-nous par de vos impressions !**

**(Faites-moi une fleur ! Ha ha ha. Pardon.)**


End file.
